Historia del alba
by steel claws
Summary: Cuando rainbow dash y fluttershy, buscan a angel en el bosque everfree, termina encontrado un nuevo pony llamado alba honor. Después de su encuentro alba comenzara con nuevas aventuras alrededor de equestria, ¿Podrá cumplir sus nuevos retos?. (Primer fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Historia del alba.**

 **Este será mi primer fic, durante un largo tiempo he estado solo leyendo varias historias diferentes, entonces quería probar. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 1: Alguien nuevo, parte 1.**

En la entrada del bosque everfree, se podía ver 2 cuerpos antes de la entrada.

"segura que lo viste dirigirse dentro del bosque", dijo una voz de forma tímida una pe, a su amiga que se encontraba a su lado.

"Si la vi cuando lo buscaba en el aire, fluttershy", afirmo con una gran confianza en su voz a la pe de color amarillo.

"Pero, ¿por qué angel entro solo al bosque?, rainbow dash", le pregunto a la pegaso de color cian, con una claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

"No lo sé, pero vamos a ir por él, ahora mismo", declaro la poni de pelo multicolor.

Aunque fluttershy, no le gustaba la idea de ir al bosque everfree, y mucho menos sin la compañía del resto de sus amigas. Sabía si se demoraban demasió en traerlas a todas, habría más posibilidades que algo le sucediera a angel en su aventura en el bosque, a pesar del miedo que sentía, se entregó de valor por su amada mascota y le daba mucha más confianza al tener a rainbow a su lado para encontrarlo.

"De acuerdo", pronunciaron sus labios. Para que comenzaran a volar hacia dentro del bosque.

Al pasar un tiempo de 30 minutos, sin éxito en su búsqueda hasta ahora, la pegaso amarilla cayó al suelo por la causa de la fatiga, al darse cuenta rainbow dash, fue a acompañar a su amiga.

"¿Estas bien?", pregunto. Recibiendo como respuesta tímida, un "Si".

La preocupación la consumía cada vez más, al imaginarse horrible situaciones a su amado conejo, tales como siendo atrapado por platas carnívoras, al caerse en un rio siendo arrastrado hasta una catarata o siendo perseguido por bestias con gran hambruna, aunque lo último le causó una sensación doble, la primera era miedo por angel y la segunda era lastima por las pobres bestias que sufrían hambre, al punto de perseguir a su conejo.

Cuando rainbow dash veía las diferentes expresiones de preocupación y miedo en la pegaso, dijo:

"Puedes quedarte un tiempo sola", recibiendo como respuesta una cara de asombro de fluttershy.

"Lo sé, pero si busco con mayor velocidad, talvez lo encuentre", cuando mención esas palabra la pegaso amarilla entendió perfectamente los motivos, aunque eran verdadero le provocaba tristeza al ser una carga.

"No te preocupe, solo se está escondiendo esta vez muy bien", respondió al ver sus gesto.

"Pero…..", pero ante de que terminara su oración, la pegaso de pelo multicolor le contesto:

"Tranquila, lo encontrare antes de que digas rainbow dash es la numero uno de equestria", provocando un leve sonrisa, para que después al ver afirmación por parte de fluttershy, prosiguió a buscarla a una alta velocidad.

Al paso de 10 minutos, con desesperación se acerca a un estaque de aguas de color verdes cerca de una gran acantilado con una cascada a lo alto, que entregaba agua al estanque.

"DONDE ESTA, CONEJO IDIOTA", gritaba con frustración al no entra a la mascota de fluttershy y recordar el motivo por su huida.

En ese mismo momento

Fluttershy estaba caminado en los alrededores sin alejarse tanto de su punto de descanso si por rainbow decidía regresar, con la esperanza que su amado angel apareciera por ahí. Aunque su caminar era temeroso pero firme, hasta que se sorprende por un gran sacudida de un arbusto cerca de la pega amarillo, obteniendo un leve salto por la sorpresa, asustada por un tiempo, cuando logra ver que del arbusto apareció un animal peludo de color blanco.

"ANGEL", Exclamo la ver a su querida mascota. Cuando se percató el conejo de su dueña estaba al frente suyo, mostro una cara de enfado, para luego salir huyendo de ahí.

Al ver la huida de su mascota, sin pensarlo un segundo lo persiguió, gritando:

"ANGEL, VUELVE, PERDON POR PONER CEBOLLA MORADA EN TU ALMUERZO". Pronunciado el motivo por el cual el conejo escapo de su dueña en primer lugar, por su odio a la cebolla morada.

De vuelta con rainbow dash

Seguía mostrando frustración por su búsqueda sin existo y al ver tan preocupada a su amiga que tomo una pequeña roca lanzándola a lo alto, gritando con los ojos cerrados:

"MALDICION", permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que escucha el golpe de la roca que lanzo después de un fuerte rugido, por el ruido abrió los ojos, contemplando una gran hydra con una piedra en unos de sus ojo de la cabeza centra de las tres que poseían, dándose cuenta de la situación. La hydra, lanza una gran mordida la cual asustaría a la mayoría de los poni, pero al Pegaso del elemento de la lealtad, con una gran velocidad alza el vuelo para esquivar con gran precisión, cuando la criatura se percató que su ataque, levanto sus tres cabezas viendo fijamente a su presa en el aire.

"Lo siento, no estoy de humor para esto, por eso será rápido", dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa presumida, con su siguiente acción, se dirigió con una gran velocidad golpeando la cabezas izquierda de la hydra, que no tuvo tiempo de responder, dejándola inconsciente. La bestia con ira busco con sus 2 cabezas despiertas la Pegaso de color cian, cuando la encontró la vio recostada a la orilla del estanque, con uno lentes de sol descansando.

"Oh, seguías aquí", dijo con presunción después de su gran ataque. Lo cual la hydra respondió con otro ataque de su cabeza derecha incrustando sus dientes en la tierra, al no sentí la carne de poni, abrió los ojos percatándose que la Pegaso estaba justo al frente suyo, parado de sus patas traseras con sus dos pesuñas en el aire.

"Je je je", escucho la hydra al ver una cara siniestra en de su supuesta "presa" ocasionado un pequeño cambio de color azulado en el rostro de la bestia, hasta que rainbow dash con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de la hydra en la tierra, dejándola inconsciente, provocando una grito de dolor de la cabeza central alejándose al punto de tener su espalda en la cascada.

"Esto se acabó", pronuncio sin temor, para después salir disparada con todas sus fuerzas, pero la última cabeza logra moverse con un leve salto para esquivar, dejando enfrente de la cascada. Al darse cuenta del su inminente choque, trato de frenar en el aire para detenerse antes de impacto en la cascada sin tener existo, pero de vez un sonido de impacto con el agua, atravesó la cascada. Sorprendida al encontrar una cueva secreta, pero noto que se acercaba a unos trozos grandes de madera, intento de nuevo lograr frenas sin existo, ocasionado una gran choque destruyendo todo a su paso.

En medio de los escombros, se logra ver a rainbow dash saliendo de esa gran pila de escombro, sobándose la cabeza.

"Ahhh, contra que choque", cuando logra escuchar una voz masculina, "audaaa" (así se oye). Sorprendiendo a la Pegaso, al darse cuenta de una casco de color azul. Sin perder el tiempo, saca los escombro sobre el semental.

"Oye estas bien", menciono r, recibiendo una "Eso creo". Cuando logro por fin sacarlo, pudo notar que se trataba de un pony terrestre macho de su misma edad y estatura, de melena azulada y con crin y cola café claro de ojos color morado, con una cutie mark con un escudo blanco con una pluma en el centro de ella.

"¿Quién eres?", pregunto el Pegaso de color cian.

"Soy alba honor", respondió el pony terrestre a su visitante, sacudiendo su cabeza, hasta que se percató de como quedo su hogar y grito.

"¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI CASA?"

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Gracias por leer, sé que es un inicio cliché y corto, pero es para comenzar para integrarme a un estilo literario (Porque nunca lo es intentado). Por favor comente, follow y review, para saber sus opiniones y como puedo mejorar más adelante.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia del alba.**

 **Aquí traigo la continuación del capítulo, que lo disfruten. Le doy la gracia a "** **S.W.A.T or Team Wild", por su consejo. Que disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Alguien nuevo, parte 2.**

En las profundidades del bosque Everfree, en un estanque se encontraba una gran hydra con 2 de sus 3 cabezas noqueadas, ocasionado por una pegaso de color cian. Tratando de componerse la bestia, observa con sus ojos de color verde a su alrededor buscando a la pony que le causo ese terrible dolor y humillación, veía en el cielo tierra y en el agua, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado. Durante un largo rato contemplaba todo a su alrededor solo para poder devorar a RainbowDash, sin saber que detrás de la cascada que rellenaba de agua de color verde al estanque se encontraba la pegaso de pelo multicolor viendo a un extraño pony de color azul como observaba con la cabeza al piso, los escombros de su supuesto "hogar" causado por el choque de Rainbow al fallar un ataque de la hydra y a travesando la cascada para impactar con un especie de choza de madera.

"Mi casa", logro escuchar la pegaso como murmuraba el pony terrestre. Al darse cuenta de sus acciones RainbowDash, empieza a darse la vuelta y a moverse lenta, pero silenciosamente para que no le reclamara por su error.

"¿Por qué te vas?", oyó cuando intentaba realizar su pequeña huida deteniéndose de inmediato, por el tono siniestro de la voz de pony de crin café. Cuando voltio para logra observar unos ojos morado con ira viéndola fijamente.

"Destruye el hogar de alguien y después escapa sin dar explicaciones", mientras habla el pony terrestre se acercaba lentamente a Rainbow, donde ella no podía responde por su error.

"Me tarde 2 día para construir esa choza y apenas llevaba 3 semanas viviendo en ella", afirmo con un todo siniestro y rudo.

La pegaso de color cian, nervioso por la actitud del pony. "Oye lo siento, pero…", antes de completar la oración su mente reacción como si alguien presionara un interruptor, ocasionado que cambiara la actitud de Dash.

"Espera, estas tan afectado por una choza que te demoro en construir en dos días", declaro poniendo una cara de intimación. Recibiendo como respuesta:

"No importa el tiempo de trabajo, sino la dedicación", colocando su cabeza lo más cerca posible para verse directamente a los ojos de cada uno.

"Ahora tendrás que encontrarme otro lugar a donde vivir", afirmo el pony de color azul. Ocasionado que la pegaso pusiera una cara de ira.

"AHHH, ¿Y POR QUE TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE TU DICES?, ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?", grito con ira la pegaso.

"TE LO DIJE MI NOMBRE CUANDO ME LEVANTASTE, DEPUES DE QUE DESTRUYESRA MI CHOZA", se quejó el pony azul, cuando recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de su demoledora de hogares. "SOY ALBA HONOR, RECUERDALO BIEN", afirmo con el pecho inflado de orgullo al pronunciar su propio nombre.

Mientras tanto Fluttershy volaba para perseguir a su conejo Angel, el motivo por el cual tanto Rainbow y ella se encontraba en el bosque ese día, causado por un problema durante el almuerzo (*tos cebolla morada*tos).

"POR FAVOR, VUELVE", gritaba la pegaso de pelo rosado, mientras continuaba su persecución.

La carrera continúo hasta un punto, cuando Fluttershy ve atravesar un par de arbusto, ocasionando un gran temor cuando por su mente le vino la idea de perderlo otra vez. Con todas sus fuerzas acelero y cruzando por el mismo arbusto, donde al final encontró al conejo estático enfrente de un estanque. Si tomar atención a su alrededor, solo atrapo a Angel con un fuerte abrazo.

"Por fin te atrape, por favor no vuelvas a huir", declaraba con una voz quebradiza como si estuviera a punto de entrar en llanto, pero al observar a la actitud de su mascota, el cual no movía ningún musculo, le pregunto:

"¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan quieto?", recibiendo como respuesta el movimiento de unas de las orejas para señalar hacia el frente.

"¿Al frente?", menciono con dudas para luego girar su cabeza para contemplar una gran hydra penetrándola con sus grandes ojos. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por unos segundos, donde Fluttershy empieza a girar lentamente su mirada hacia la derecha para luego decir con un tono seguro y calmado.

"OH, por eso", antes de ni siquiera pudiera pestañar la pegaso amarilla, la bestia libera un poderoso rugido generando una onda expansiva, disparando a Fluttershy y al Angel hacia un árbol dejando inconsciente a la pony.

Dentro de la cascada, dos pony realizaban una disputa por los daño a la vivienda de Alba.

"¿CÓMO QUE NO HARAS NADA?", gritaba el pony terrestre enfadado.

"No te ayudare a buscar un hogar", dijo de forma calmada Rainbow Dash ante la actitud que presentaba Alba, pero ella pensaba que no era necesario ayudar a encontrarle un nuevo lugar para vivir, solo por destruir un lugar que no demoro ni una semana para construirla.

"Oye debes tener un sentido de respons….", Alba menciono enguantando su ira por la conducta de antes esa pony volador, pero antes de terminar su oración. Los dos pudieron escuchar un fuerte rugido proviniendo fura de la cascada. "¿Que fue eso?", pregunto el semental azul algo desconcertado por el gran aullido.

"Ah me olvide de él", declaro Rainbow con algo de enfado.

"¿De quién?", dijo Alba al escuchar la frase de la pegaso.

"Una hydra que intento comerme", contestando la pregunta con indiferencia.

"Así como no", respondiendo de una forma sarcástica.

"Tu oíste el rugido hace unos segundo, si no me crees ve a verlo", dijo Dash con un tono de rabia por la actito de su insoportable inconveniente. Cuando termino su oración, empezó a realizar un leve trote hacia la salida de la cueva.

"ALTO AHÍ", gritaba Alba, mientras perseguía a la pony de pelo multicolor. "No te vas a escapar por decir una mentira tan tonta como", generando una pausa para mencionar con un tono tan torpe como la cara que intentaba poner. "Una hydra gigante está atacando por ahí".

"Puedes callarte y solo tienes que verlo", declaro con más enfado la pegaso, señalando con su pesuña la cascada que representaba la salida de la cueva.

"Arrg", exhalo Alba ante su la sugerencia de la pony. "Está bien", dijo mientras los dos empezaban a sacar su cabeza por la cascada."Pero no va a verr…", antes de completar su oración cuando ambos sacaron solo sus cabezas para observar que ocurría, los dos contemplaban una gran hydra."Valla en serio era una hydra", menciono con un tono relajado, pero al mismo tiempo de no poder creerlo.

"JA, ve te lo….", declaraba triunfante Rainbow Dash, pero antes de completar su frase como para recargárselo en la cara de su odioso compañero, salió disparada en un santiamén.

"Oye, ¿A DONDE VAS?", grito al ver a la pegaso salir a una gran velocidad. Hasta que vi el motivo de su huida, que se dirigía hacia una pegaso de color amarillo desmallada cerca de un árbol, siendo a punto de ser devorada por la bestia. Pero antes de ser consumida Fluttershy, Alba observo como la pegaso de color cian la toma de una forma para evitar ser la comida de la bestia, llevándose consigo a la pegaso de crin rosada y al conejo a su lado.

"Genial", menciono con un tono bajo, el pony terrestre, ante la acción de Rainbow.

La hydra al ver que no tenía nada en su boca, empezó a observa cada lado, pero no encontró nada debido a que la pegaso se dirigió lo antes posible de nuevo a la cascada, para dejar a su amiga en un lugar seguro.

Dentro de la cascada, estaba Dash asustada viendo a la cuidadora de animales dormida, sin saber lo que le sucedía.

"Fluttershy, despierta, oye despierta", le decía con la esperanza de que despertara.

"Déjame ver", dijo Alba al contemplar la inestabilidad de la pegaso al contemplar a su amiga. Se empezó a acercar a la pony amarilla.

"NO LA TOQUES", grito Rainbow cuando el terrestre de crin café estaba a punto de tocar a su compañera, intentando golpear con su pesuña para impedir que manoseara a Fluttershy, pero Alba la detuvo con su pesuña con una calma y una mirada seria.

"Tranquila", mención si ninguna duda en su voz haciendo que Dash se apartara un poco, permitiendo que él pudiera examinarla.

"Está bien, aunque tiene un golpe no es nada, solo esta inconsciente", dijo con claridad el pony azul logrando calmar a la alterada pegaso.

"ESTA ME LA PAGARAS", grito con ira, para después ir directo hacia la cascada para darle su merecido a la bestia por hacerle daño a su amiga, pero se detuvo al escuchar una frase.

"Alto ahí", menciono Alba.

"SI SIGUES QUEJANDOTE DE TU CASA SUPERLO", declaro con ira pegaso viendo fijamente con sus ojos al pony terrestre.

"No es eso, no debes enfrentar a esa hydra", advirtió con una cara seria a la pony alada.

"CALLATE, YO DERROTE LAS DE SUS CABEZA Y ACABERE CON LA TERCERA", volviendo a gritar por el comentario de pony de crin café, para luego salir dispara del lugar.

"AHHH, que cabeza dura", dijo Alba mirando hacia abajo y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con su pesuña derecha, para luego observar nuevamente a la pegaso desmañada. "Bueno, no queda otra", menciono antes de entrando un poco más profundo a la cueva.

Afuera solo se veía una pegaso flotando en el aire moviendo sus alas mientras miraba de frente a la hydra que le hizo daño a su amiga, recibiendo por parte de la bestia la misma mirada. Cuando vio una oportunidad salió disparada Rainbow para darle un certero y final golpe para no tener que soportarla más a la criatura, cuando estaba a punto de impactar no logro sentir en sus casco la piel del monstruos, porque se percató que la única cabeza de la hydra movió su cuello con el fin de esquivar su ataque. La pegaso con enojo empezó a dar ataques desesperados y continuos, pero todos resultaban igual, mientras seguía atacando no se daba cuneta que bajaba su velocidad por el leve cansancio, cuando la hydra se percató de ese fallo de la pony tomo su oportunidad para dar un mordico certero, pero antes de completar su mordida desde el cascada aparece un cuerda de liana enredándose en la fauces de la bestia y cerrándosela, salvando a Rainbow.

"AHHHH", gritaba un pony azul que salía de la cascada columpiándose por la liana, el cual tenía un bolso de viajero negro algo maltratado que estaba alrededor de su cuello. "ELEVATE LA DEJARE EN UN LUGAR", declaro con una fuerte hacia Dash mientras estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla del estanque.

No se sabe el motivo, pero la pegaso de color cian, sin mencionar ninguna palabra se elevó más alto solo observando al pony terrestre frente a la hydra. Cuando la bestia vio a Alba justo frete suyo rompió las lianas que tenía cerrada su única boca y se dirigió para devorarlo. Alba sin inmutarse dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás metiendo sus dos pesuñas a su bolso y tirando una cantidad de hojas enfrente de la criatura provocando que se quedara quieta. Rainbow sin entender el motivo o la causa de repentino paro de la bestia se tiro en picada con todas las fuerza que le quedaban golpeándola y tirándola contra el suelo con una gran explosión.

Dentro de la cascada una pegaso desmallada, se despertó asustada por un gran impacto que venía de afuera de la cueva, sin tomar en cuenta de su alrededor o como llego ahí, sale con Angel entre sus pesuña y ve a su amiga parada encima de la hydra que se encontró antes de desmañarla.

"Rainbow Dash", dijo Fluttershy, logrando captar su atención.

"Oh Fluttershy, que bueno que estas bien", declaro dándole un leve abrazo a su amiga.

"Qué bueno que tu amiga está bien", escucharon las dos compañeras, provocando que viera a la orilla del estanque, dándose cuenta que era Alba.

"¿Quién es el?", mencionó Fluttershy.

"Solo un idiota", contesto Rainbow.

"Como que idiota, soy el que permitió vencer a la hydra", respondió Alba con una voz confiada.

"Si claro", dijo con sarcasmo la pegaso de pelo multicolor, mientras las dos pony aladas se acercaban a la orilla.

"Sin mí, te hubiera comido", afirmo Alba.

"Como no, vencí a sus dos cabezas y la tercera solo estaba algo escurridiza, pero hubiera acabado con ella de todos modos", declaro con confianza.

"Que tu no sabías que la cabeza central de las hidras son las más rápidas y sin sus dos cabezas que la molestaran seria aún más rápida", contesto.

"Eh?", solo mudo decir Rainbow antes la respuesta de Alba.

"Por eso use esto", sacando de su bolso unas pocas hojas verdes.

"¿Que son esta hojas?", dijo Rainbow para acercase con Fluttershy para verla más de cerca.

"Es hierva de gato", declaro la pegaso amarilla.

"Valla sabes de esta plata", menciono con un tono de asombro por su respuesta.

"Ah, bueno, pues que yo cuido animales y es bueno para ellos", dijo de forma tímida y bajando la voz por cada palabra que decía.

("Gua, que timida"), pensó Alba, mientras la oía.

"Como dijo tu amiga, esta plata sirve calmar a alguno animales, para ser más certero a los felino y la hydra es uno", dijo con confianza.

"¿Y por qué tienes eso?", pregunto Rainbow.

"Me di cuenta que este bosque la mayoría de las criaturas son felinos, por eso recolecte por si acaso, aunque", decía Alba para después dar una pausa para ver a la bestia derrota. "Nunca imagine que vivía tan cerca de una", menciono con un tono nervioso aun viendo la hydra.

"ARG", de oyó quejarse la pegaso de color cian, tomando la atención de los 2 presentes. "Escucha", dijo viendo de frente a Alba. "Gracias", en un tono algo bajo pero escuchable.

"Eh?, como", respondió el pony terrestre acercando un poco su cabeza colocando su cabeza y colocando su casco cerca de su oreja para oírla mejor, aunque él escucho muy bien, solamente quería escucharla de nuevo.

"NADA", grito como respuesta Rainbow.

"OK, pero bueno", dijo Alba tomando la atención de las dos pegasos. "Ahora me encontrara un casa nueva", mencionó con una gran sonrisa. Cuando las dos la escucharon Rainbow entono la misma sonrisa que Alba. Se quedaron un tiempo así, hasta que Dash toma Fluttershy arrastrándola a ella y a Angel.

"ADIOS", grito la pegaso que huía.

"EH", exhalo Alba mientras la perseguía.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Gracias por leer, p** **or favor comente, follow y review, para saber opiniones, no se cada cuanto publicare, pero espero apoyo a los que le interesca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia del alba.**

 **Capítulo 3: Bienvenido, parte 1.**

 **Otro capítulo más, a todos que lo lean espero que sigan haciendo y que disfruten el capitulo.**

En la salida del bosque Everfree, habían 3 ponys dirigiéndose a Ponyville, se pueden ver una pegaso de color cian amargada caminando un poco más adelantado de otros dos pony que charlaban amigablemente, los cuales eran una pegaso amarilla con un conejo durmiendo en su lomo y un terrestre azul con un pequeño bolso de viaje negro y maltratado.

"Y después cuando le rasca la panza, como ronronean es muy adorable", decía Fluttershy con alegría.

"Tienes razón, algo que también me gustan de los animales, son el ladrido de los perro, que como si dejaran presencia de donde están", respondió una sonrisa Alba.

Rainbow Dash, escuchaba amargadamente cada una de la palabra, mientras que su ira aumentaba lentamente. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

"PODRIAN CALLARSE", grito con ira asustando a la pegaso amarilla y sorprendiendo al terrestre azul.

"¿Por qué?", respondió de forma de susurro y asustada Fluttershy.

"¿Que tiene malo conversar con una nueva amiga?", dijo calmadamente Alba.

"SIIIIIIII, amiga", respondió con sarcasmo Rainbow.

"¿Por qué el sarcasmo?", menciono despreocupadamente.

"En necesario que lo diga", levanto su pesuña para señalar una liana que tenía atada a Fluttershy en su cuello como si fuera una correa.

"Si la suelto intentaras huir de nuevo", dijo mirándola de forma seria para luego calmarla y ver de frente a la criadora de animales. "Además, me cae muy bien, sabe mucho de animales", concluyo.

"Gracias, a mí también me gusta hablar contigo", respondió alegremente por el pequeño cumplido.

("Como no le importa que la tenga atada"), pensaba Rainbow con una mirada entrecerrada. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada del pueblo. "Bienvenido a Ponyville", dijo desaminada con la cabeza viendo al piso.

Alba podía ver un alegre poblado, con una gran variedad de pony de diferentes colores, caminado de ahí para allá, mostrando un poco sorprendido de lo carismático del lugar. "Guau, que bonito lugar, ah si..", declaro para luego quitarle la liana a Fluttershy dejándola un poco sorprendida con Rainbow. "Como se dirigieron hacia aquí como si nada, puedo saber que viven aquí, aunque huyas te podre encontrar", dijo con confiado para después ver con presunción a la pegaso de color cian recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de odio.

Entrado a al pueblo, mientras caminaban, Rainbow pensaba como ahuyentar a su molesto compañero, pasaron por la casa de Fluttershy para dejar a Angel. Alba alago la linda de su casa y mientras miraba con de una forma malvada a Dash, logrando recibir una mirada de aun más odio, eso cambio cuando una ardilla de pelaje café apareció de la nada para empezar atacar la cabeza de Alba.

"AAHHHH, ALEJALA DE MIIII", gritaba tratando de sacarla.

"Señora ardilla detente", suplicaba Fluttershy intentando de ayudarlo, mientras Rainbow se partía de risa al ver la escena. Cuando por fin detuvieron el ataque de animal.

"¿Que le paso?", dijo sorprendido Alba con leves marcas en su cara de rasguño.

"No lo sé, por favor no te enojes con ella", pedía la pegaso amarilla asustada.

"Descuida, no puedo molestarme con los animales pequeño, además…", voltio para ver a Dash tirada en el piso aun riendo como no hubiera mañana. "Lo que más me molesta es ella", menciono con un tono de ira pero suave.

Mientras se retiraban de la casa, Rainbow seguía riendo, mientras Alba solamente guardando sus comentarios y Fluttershy trataba de calmarlo, sin notar que la misma ardilla que realizo el ataque la miraban a lo lejos para después salir de la casa para seguirlo.

Mientras seguía caminado los 3 ponys, se podían aun oír las carcajadas de Dash.

"AHHH, aléjala, aleja la malvada ardilla", decía con tono burlón una y otra vez para detenerse para seguir riendo.

"Ya entendimos fue muy divertido", mención Alba para tratar de detener las risas de su molesta amiga. ("Que pesada") pensó antes de decir: "¿Y donde viviré?".

Con el último comentario logro detener sus carcajadas para después recordó por que estaban con él en primer lugar.

"En serio, quieres que te encuentre un hogar por destruir esa pequeña choza", dijo Rainbow para ver a lo lejos el castillo de su amiga.

"Oye no te….", estaba reclamando Alba hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Creo que ya sé donde puede ser", dijo la pony de melena multicolor con una sonrisa algo malvada.

"En serio", respondió sorprendido por el cambio de su actitud de la nada, viendo como le respondía con la cabeza agitándola de arriba hacia abajo.

"Solo sígueme", concluyo.

Después de una caminata se encuentra al freten del castillo.

Alba veía sorprendido por lo grande del castillo empieza a verlo por los costados, mientras Rainbow lo observaba desde atrás con Fluttershy.

"No creo que Twilight la deje vivir con ella", susurro la pegaso de melena rosa para su amiga.

"Porque no, tiene un monto de habitaciones y solo están Spike y Starlight", menciono con un poco de entusiasmo en su susurro por que podía ver una solución antes de su problema.

"Pero Spike es como su hermano y Starlight es su alumna", respondió Fluttershy.

"No creo que le impo…", estaba a punto de terminar la oración antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte voz.

"HOLLLAAA, RAINBOW DASH Y FLUTTERSHY", grito una pony de color rosada que a su lado estaba con ella AppleJack y Rarity.

"AAHHHH", gritaron las dos. Para luego que Dash respondiera: "Pinkie deja de hacer eso".

"Lo siento, lo olvide", menciono con un tono alegre para continua y decir: "¿Quién es su nuevo amigo?".

"No es mi amigo", respondió la pegaso de color cian.

"Rainbow destruyo la casa de él, cuando me ayudaba a buscar a Angel y ahora le buscamos un hogar.", dijo Fluttershy de forma concisa.

"QUE HIZO QUE", dijo con enojo Applejack viendo a Dash.

"Oh por Celestia", declaro Rarity.

("Ahora hablas demasiado"), pensó la pegaso multicolor con un leve enojo en su cara. "No lo hice apropósito y además vivió en ella un poco tiempo", menciono tratando de justificarse.

Recibía una miradas acusatoria de parte de sus dos amigas al enterase de la situación hasta que se escucho un comentario.

"Qué bueno", dijo Pinkie Pie recibiendo unas miradas muy sorprendidas de sus 4 amigas. "Ahora tendrá que vivir aquí y podre hacer una fiesta de bienvenida", declaro saltando alegremente en su mismo lugar que se encontraba.

Logrando que sus amigas solo rodaran los ojos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno si le estas buscando un lugar a donde vivir por que estas en la castillo de Twilight", menciono Applejack logrando que su amiga se pusiera nerviosa.

"Bueno quería ver si Twi, le gustaría que el viviera aquí", diciendo un poco apenada. Recibiendo como respuesta unas miradas de indiferencia por parte de todos incluso de Flutrershy, ("Porque me miras igual que ellas"), pensó un tanto enojado por la actitud de sus amigas, pero antes de recibir como algún tipo de respuesta se escucho una voz logrando captar la atención de todo.

"Ah, no las note son sus amigas", menciono terrestre de melena azul un tanto avergonzado por no percatarse de las nuevas 3 ponys. "Hola soy Alba Honor", presentándose de forma amigable ante todos.

"Guau un actitud muy positiva, mucho gusto soy Applejack", correspondiendo a su saludo.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Rarity", continuando con las presentaciones.

"Y yo Pinkie Pie", para terminarla.

Pero antes de que Alba pudiera continuar con la conversación fue interrumpido por una pony rosa con varias preguntas y cada vez que decía una se acercaba mas.

"Oye, es cierto que: ¿Es cierto que Rainbow Dash destruyo tu casa?, ¿Y donde era?, ¿Y por qué vivas hay?, ¿Te gustas las fiesta?, ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?, ¿Tu color favorito?, ¿Preferes la playa o el campo?". Pero antes de que sus amigas pudieran salvarlo del bombardeo de preguntas, Alba le tapo la boca un su pesuña respiro profundamente y respondió de forma calmada y orden:

"Si, bosque Everfree, me gustaba, si, pie de limón, rojo, playa", cuando termino vio como las otras cuatro estaban sorprendidas por contestar cada pregunta y Pinkie empezó a notar todo en una libreta que saco de la nada.

"Muchas gracias y tamb…", iba a continua la pony rosada hasta que fue detenida de nuevo.

"Te responderé más tarde si no te molesta", dijo de forma calmado.

"Oki loki", recibiendo como respuesta, ocasionando que las demás quedaran con la boca hasta el suelo de cómo el nuevo manejo a Pinkie, cosa en antes nadie lo había logrado.

"A por cierto porque me trajiste a este castillo y de quien es", dejo Alba mientras se acercaba a las sorprendidas ponys, haciendo que todas sacudieran su cabeza para que volvieran en si.

"Es el castillo de Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad", respondió Pinkie Pie detrás de él.

"¿Quien?", preguntando el terrestre.

"¿No sabes quién es ella?", dijo Applejack ante la ignorancia del nuevo.

"Lo siento después que deje mi casa e estado un poco mal con las noticias", contestando su pregunta.

"Bueno era la estudiante de Celestia, se volvió princesa y con nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía", respondió calmadamente Pinkie.

"¿Elemento de la armonía?, saben que mejor dejo de preguntar", dijo Alba cuando cada pregunta que realizaba se otorgaba una nueva. "Entonces ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Dash?".

"Ahhh, bueno..", trata de mencionar la razón, pero las miradas de Rarity y Applejack le entregaban dudas hasta que las puertas del castillo se abrieron mostrando un pequeño dragón purpura.

"Holas a todas, ¿Qué hacen aquí? y ¿Quién es ese?", con dudas al mencionar la última pregunta.

"Hola Spike", con alegría declaró Rainbow mientras rápidamente se apega a él para susúrrale. "Oye déjalo entrar para que hable algo con ella y no le diré cuando te vi espiar a Rarity por su ventana el otro día". Al mencionar la dicha amenaza Spike rápidamente se colocó un gran tono amigable para todos.

"OINGA, que bueno que vinieran Twi, está preparando algo por que no entramos", continuo para empujar a Alba recibiendo quejido por parte de él, cuando estaban entrado los dos Spike le guiña el ojo a su amiga.

"FIUUU", exhalo Dash cuando Alba entro al castillo para luego mirar a sus amigas las cuales todas estaban con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ajajaj", murmuro hasta entrar al castillo.

"Bueno veamos cómo termina esto", dice la pony granjera para que después entraran todas.

Dentro del castillo, después de que Spike dejara de empujar a Alba el empezó a seguirlo y conversar con él.

"Entonces, ¿Ere el asistente de la princesa?", pregunto el pony azul.

"Si y el número uno", afirmo con una gran sonrisa. Mientras seguía su conversación la seguían el grupo de las 5 amigas.

"Sabes que esto no va salir como tú quieres", le decía Applejack a Rainbow.

"Ja, no voy a esforzarme por ese idiota", respondió mostrando enojo en su cara la pegaso.

"Aunque su casa no era la gran cosa, de todos modo la destruiste", menciono Rarity."Además, no parece tan malo si quitamos es bolso tan maltratado que lleva".

"Para mi es agradable", acompaño Fluttershy.

"Si a mí también me agrada", para terminar Pinkie. Para solo ver a su amiga tirando un suspiro de cansancio. La situación siguió así hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca donde se encontraba su amiga con su alumna.

Cuando Twilight vio a la entrada se su asistente con su nuevo acompañante le entro la dudas que hacer hasta que recibió el saludo de todas sus amigas.

"Ah, hola a todas, ¿Por qué están todas aquí.. y tú quién eres? ?" , pregunto para ver su nuevo visitante.

"Ahh.. Hola soy Alba Honor y en un honor verla princesa", dijo un tanto nervioso para luego inclinarse.

"No es necesario que se arrodille", declaro Twilight un poco avergonzada por su conducta.

"Ah, perdón es la primera vez que hablo con alguien de la realeza", menciono aun nervioso.

"No te preocupes, como sabes soy Twilight Sparke la princesa de la amistad".

"Y yo soy Starlight Glimmer, su alumna" acompaño la unicornio.

"Mucho gusto conocerla a las dos" pudo declaran con un tono más calmado y con una leve sonrisa.

"Oye Twi dile lo que estás haciendo", menciono Spike con alegría en su voz.

"A mí no me importa, pero..", respondió Twilight con un poco de duda en su voz.

"A mí no me importa, y me gustaría ver", menciono Alba de tono calmado.

"En serio normalmente cuando hago esta cosa los demás no le interesa", dijo de un tono alegre empezando acercarse a la mesa.

"Si muy bueno", dijo Rainbow para ponerse a su lado rápidamente. "Pero antes Twi tengo que decirte algo", toando la del hombro para alegarse un poco.

"¿Qué le pasa?", pregunto Starlight.

"No lo sé empezó actuar así desde que entramos", menciono Alba. "Siempre actúa sí", para después ver a los demás, recibiendo murmullos por partes de todos entregando una duda mientras veía Twi a Dash hablar.

"Bueno Twi tengo que pedirte un favor, pero entre tú y yo", murmuro la pegaso.

"¿Qué es?", acompañándola con e bajo tono de voz.

"Ese pony de ahí le destruí la casa y no tiene donde quedarse".

"Espera le destruiste la casa" menciono aunque bajo era fuerte para notar el asombro por su comentario. "Y que espera que haga".

"Bueno veras.. quería que se quedara contigo", concluyo Rainbow.

"Espera, le querías pedir a tu amiga que me aloje", se escuchó una voz masculina sorprendiendo a las yeguas para que voltearan y vieran que era Alba.

"Estabas espiando", dijo con ira Dash.

"Según tu amigas estaba actuando raro por eso me acerque para oírlas, pero eso no cambia que ibas a tirar tu problema a una amiga", declaro en tono sereno.

"Tiene toda la razón", continuo la alicornio para que su amiga cambiara su ira por pena para después mirar a Alba. "Lo siento pareces agradable pero".

"Tranquila es comprensible y además no era tu asunto", interrumpió el terrestre para luego mirar a Rainbow. "Entiendo que no quieras ayudar, pero no le tires tus problemas a los demás y mucho menos a una amiga", declaro con firmeza logrando que todos en el lugar tomaran su atención. "Me gusto conocerlas a todas y a ti Spike, pero mejor me voy", concluyo para empezar a partir hacia la puerta.

"ESPERA", grito Rainbow logrando detener al pony. "Aunque no quería hacer esto, tienes razón no tenía que hacer esto, pero te encontrare una casa", declaro recibiendo el apoyo de sus amia por el cambio de parecer de su amiga. "Pero te molesta si pido ayuda a alguien", menciono antes de continuar para irse.

"Si ella quiere no hay problema, pero ¿A quién?", pregunto Alba ante la última declaración.

"A una pony que si no tiene hogar o puede hacer una fiesta de bienvenida", declaro la pegaso para luego escuchar los murmullos de una pony rosada.

"No habrá fiesta", se oyó para luego salir una gran ráfaga rosada llevándose a Rainbow y a Alba con ella.

"AHHHHHH", gritaron los dos por la velocidad y como la arrastraba Pinkie Pie.

"Espero que tengan suerte", menciono algo preocupada Applejack.

"Yo también", mencionaron todos los presentes viendo la puerta abierta.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Gracias por leer, decidí hacer este capítulo más simple por las pruebas de la universidad que tendré a continuación. Por favor comente, follow y review, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Historia del alba.**

 **Capítulo 4: Bienvenido, parte 2.**

 **Un capítulo más largo de los esperado, a todos que lo lean espero que sigan haciendo y que disfruten el capítulo.**

En medio de Ponyville se podía ver una rafa rosada atravesando el poblado, en ella se encontrada Pinky Pie arrastrando tanto Rainbow Dash con Alba Honor, en la mente de la pony rosada se encontraba solo el pensamiento de encontrar un nuevo hogar a su nuevo amigo para realizar su fiesta de bienvenida, siguió de la misma forma hasta que entro a una casa sorprendiendo a los pony que la habitaban en qué consisten de una pareja con 2 hijos, los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a Pinky con dos pony casi desmayado en el piso.

"Dígame, la casa está desocupada", dijo un tono seria la pony rosada con su cara pegada al jefe de la familia recibiendo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Cuando entendió el mensaje siguió de la misma forma, casa por casa obteniendo la misma respuesta hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza.

"OH, que tonta solo debo ir a inmobiliaria de Ponyville", menciono calmada Pinkie como si fuera de lo más natural.

("Apenas se le ocurrió"), pensaron los pony cansado a su lado cuando escucharon la oración de su amiga, pero antes de recuperase de nuevo la pony fiestera se lo lleva a todas velocidad de nuevo, mientras se veía la ardilla que ataco a Alba siguiéndolo.

CASTILLO DE TWILIGHT, EN LA BIBLIOTECA

En él se encontrada el resto se la mane six con Spike y Starlight.

"Bueno Twi, ¿Que estabas haciendo?", preguntó Rarity a su amiga, después de la huida de sus tres amigos.

"Oh, buen si quieres saber, estoy preparando un nuevo hechizo", contesto de forma natural y contenta.

"¿Un nuevo hechizo?", pregunto de forma redundante la pony granjera al escucharla.

"Se lo pidió la princesa Celestia hace 2 días y solo ha parado para que dormir y comer", menciono Starlight tapándose la nariz junto con Spike para que después sus amigas lograran pescar un mal proveniente de la princesa.

"NO NO NO, no puedo permitir que mi amiga este en ese estado", dijo Rarity para después empezar arrastrarla por ir al pasillo.

"Oye no es necesario que te preocupes", intentando de persuadir a su amiga.

"NO NO, te llevare para que te des un baño ahora", respondió la modista para después salir ambas de la biblioteca.

"Quieren comer a algo", sugerido Fluttershy.

"Esto en eso", concluyo Spike para después todos abandonaran el lugar para dirigirse al comedor.

Después del baño de Twilight y un almuerzo regresaron a la biblioteca para mostrar los avances de nuevo hechizo, cuando todos entraron pudieron notar que Alba estaba sentado leyendo un libro y Pinkie con Rainbow sentada con la cabeza pegada a la mesa donde cada una poseía un letrero flotando que tenía escrito tristes.

"Oh, ya regresaron", dijo Alba dejando el libro en la mesa.

"Si, pero ¿Que le sucede?", pregunto la princesa señalando a sus amigas decaídas, mientras Rarity agitaba su pesuña a los letrero traspasándolos dejándola confundida.

"Bueno, después de que Pinkie nos arrastró por todo el pueblo nos llevó a una vendedora", menciono el semental para concluir. "Y parece que no hay muchos lugares decentes por ahora".

"¿En serio no había un lugar bueno?", pregunto Applejack.

"Solo había 3 casas, y la primera tenía un montón de goteras", declaro Alba.

"¿Goteras?, pero si esta soleado", contesto la pony naranja.

"Díselo a la casa y a la vendedora, no lo creería si no lo hubiera visto", aclaro para luego mencionar las otras viviendas. "La segunda era una nube".

"Pero si eres un terrestre", afirmo Fluttershy.

"Aun así insistía la vendedora", menciono con todo de poder creerlo recibiendo miradas de cómo le podía pasar. "Y por último bueno….", trato de mencionar pero le vino a la mente lo sucedido.

HACE ALGUN TIEMPO

Se encontraban Pinkie, Rainbow y Alba observando la última alternativa posible para un hogar, la vendedora que era una pony joven de melena gris, crin café claro, cutiemark una casa amarilla y que llevaba una chaqueta roja mostrando cada rincón de la casa. La casa era de tamaño promedio poseía 2 habitación, un baño y renta barata todo parecía perfecta.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es la trampa?", preguntaba de forma directa Alba a la vendedora.

"No hay trampa, solo..", contesto la vendedora de forma seria.

"Ya dilo que le sucede hay termitas o algo así", respondió Rainbow.

"No no no, solo que esta casa tienes que compartirla", pronuncio la vendedora calmadamente.

"Entonces vivir un compañero, no parece mal", menciono Alba al ver un gran lugar para vivir. " ¿Y quién es?".

"Bueno es él… alguien energético", contesto la vendedora.

"Aunque eso no me molesta, la pregunt….", antes de que Alba continuará su oración se escuchó un fuerte ruido, al voltear vio un pony grande de color blanco y cutiemark de una pesa el cual atravesó la pared.

"YEAHHHHHH, OH TU DEBES SER MI POSIBLE COMPAÑERO SOY BULK BICEPS", grito a todo pulmón mientras se presentaba ante el pony azul. "MIRA ESTA ES TU HABITACION", continuo gritando para romper entrar a una habitación rompiendo la pared, cuando Alba veía como atravesaba el muro podía ver la vendedora golpeando su cabeza contra un muro e manera consecutiva.

EL PRESENTE

"Tenía terremotos constante", concluyo el semental, aunque le pareció extraño a los presente ver oír eso todos decidieron creerle.

"Supongo que no hay ningún hogar posible y por eso se desanimaron las dos", menciono Spike.

"Si", respondió Alba para parase y caminar al lado de Pinkie ignorando los dos letreros encima de sus cabeza para decirle. "Tranquila no te preocupes".

"PERO NO PODRE HACERTE UN FIESTA SI NO VIVE AQUI", grito la pony fiestera por su deseo frustrado de hacer una fiesta.

("Solo por eso"), pensó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos. "Tranquila, me gusto demasiado Ponyville y algún día viviré aquí", menciono con una sonrisa captando la atención de la pony rosada. "Y cuando tenga un hogar podremos tener una gran fiesta", cunado concluyo para que Pinkie tuviera una gran sonrisa desapareciendo el letrero sobre su cabeza sorprendiendo a Alba.

"¿Cómo es que…, mejor olvídalo", intento preguntar para luego resignarse fijar su atención a Rainbow que seguía bocabajo y un letrero en su cabeza. "Y ¿Como la animamos?", pregunto a Pinkie.

"Oh, ya sé", respondió para después arrancar un pelo su melena rosada logrando captar la atención de los presentes, todos veían como se acercaba a la pegaso de color cian y usando su pelo como hilo hace un nudo al letrero para después llevárselo como un globo sorprendiendo a todo.

"Gua me siento mejor", declaro Rainbow levantándose de la mesa.

"¿COMO ES QUE HIZO ESO?", grito Alba por no poder creer lo que vio.

"Tranquilo es solo Pinkie Pie, mientras menos los pienses mejor", respondió Twilight acercándose a pony sorprendido.

"Bueno para cambiar de tema, ¿Qué querías mostrarme?", pregunto Alba a Twilight.

"Oh cierto, quiero enseñarle un nuevo hechizo", contesto de forma alegre.

"¿Hechizo?, de que se trata", hablo con curiosidad el pony azul.

"Es para crear un objeto anti-magia", respondió la alicornio.

"¿Anti-magia, pero eso no es raro?", volviendo a realizar una pregunta para luego realizar otra. "¿Por qué lo haces?".

"Para la princesa Celestia", dijo de forma natural.

"¿Y para qué?", seguía preguntado por la dudas de tal extraño hechizo.

"No me lo dijo, pero menciono que muy importante que lo consiguiera", respondió de forma seria para continuar. "Yo confió totalmente en ella como mi ex-maestra".

"Bueno tú debes conocerla bien", afirmo Alba con una sonrisa. "Entonces veamos como lo haces".

"Que bien, oigan le quiero mostrar el he…", antes de terminar la oración la princesa de quedo callada al ver a su amiga Rarity.

"OH FLUTTERSHY QUE TRISTESA SIENTO", grito con un pequeño llanto y abrazando a su amiga pegaso, mientras Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Starlight reían y Spike se notaba una cara de celos cuando veían a su amiga la cual poseía el letrero que decía tristeza sobre su cabeza, el cual le pertenecía a Dash antes de que se lo quitaran.

"Y ¿por qué tas triste?", pregunto como murmullo la pony amarilla mientras se sentía sofocada por el abrazo de su amiga.

"NO LO SEEE", grito nuevamente la modista.

"Oye Pinkie que tal si…", susurro Rainbow al oído su amiga para continuar murmurando.

"OH OH SI, BUENA IDEA", grito la fiestera para sacar un lápiz de su melena y se acercó a Rarity.

"PERO NO SE QUE ME PAS…", intento seguir gritando la pony blanca hasta que de la nada cambio su abrazo a uno más apasionado y mirarla de frente. "No sé porque no lo note hasta ahora, pero Fluttershy creó que deberíamos estar juntas", menciono de forma seductora dejando a su amiga colorada sin entender que sucedía hasta que fijo su mirada sobre la cabeza de Rarity, donde el letrero que tenía tachado la palabra "tristeza" y decía ahora "enamorada", consiguiendo de nuevo la risa de su otras amigas, pero Spike aunque aún poseí celos también sentía un gusto al ver el evento.

"Rarity por favor detente", respondió de forma de súplica y con leve llanto.

"No puedo evitarlo", pronuncio acercando sus labio, hasta que de la nada suelta su amiga dejándola caer al suelo. "¿Qué estaba haciendo?", se preguntó mientras se avergonzó ante sus acciones.

"¿Que paso?, se ponía en la mejor parte", se quejó Rainbow para después notar que letrero desapareció por un rayo que provino de Twiligth, lo cual tanto ella como Alba las miraban con cara seria.

"Era mejor detenerlo", dijo la alicornio de forma seria.

"Tienes razón", afirmo Alba con misma cara de seriedad mientras pensaba. ("Quería ver un poco más").

"Bueno, Starlight ayúdame para realizar el hechizo", dijo Twilight para acercarse a la mesa de la biblioteca, la cual tenía algunos libros, cristales y un medallón.

"Entendido", afirmo para acercase a su maestra.

"Y ¿Cómo funciona?", pregunto Applejack.

"Lo que haremos será que yo y Starlight enfocaremos un hechizo de cancelación mágica y otro de conservación mágica para unirlos en el medallón", dijo la princesa recibiendo cara de dudas de todos excepto de su pupila y Spike. "ahh, la magia hará que pueda poseer anti-magia y almacenar ese hechizo y se aplicara al quien lo posea", comento algo frustrada aumentando al notar que generando más dudas a los presentes.

"Hará que tenga el medallón sea inmune a la magia", dijo Spike consiguiendo que todos emitieran un gran "ahhh", a excepto de Alba. "Oye lo explique muy bien", menciono al pony azul al ver su duda.

"No es eso, como se mezclan esas magias diferentes, ¿no son opuestos?", pregunto abiertamente consiguiendo una gran sonrisa de parte de la princesa mientras se acercó a él.

"SI SI SI, por eso usamos estos cristales que me dio Candace para poder unirlas", contesto de forma contenta por la duda de su nuevo amigo.

"Entendido", menciono con una cara sorprendido por la actitud de la princesa. ("¿De esta forma se comporta la realeza?").

"Bueno es hora de comenzar con esto", pronuncio Twilight con entusiasmo para que todos se empezaran acerca a la mesa, sin notar la presencia de una ardilla en la puerta escondida. Todos empezaron a ver como las dos hechiceras comenzaban iluminar sus cuernos para levitar tanto el medallón como las gemas, para luego generar una gran onda mágica dejando sorprendido a los presentes, hasta que de la nada la ardilla ataco violentamente a Alba en la cara.

"AHHHH, QUE ESTO", grito al no lograr ver a su atacante, donde Twilight y Starlight estaban tan concentrada que no detuvieron el hechizo. "QUITEMELA"

"AH ES LA ARDILLA DE CAPITULO ANTERIO", grito Pinkie donde todos ignoraron su comentario al no entenderlo, pero cuando se acercaron para pudiera ayudar al pony la ardilla salto sin notar la trayectoria metiéndose directo en el encantamiento del medallón soltando una onda expansiva alejando a todos de la mesa.

Cuando todos empezaron a se recuperaron de la leve golpe todos pudieron notar un pequeña llama en el centro de biblioteca, lo extraño que poseía otra flama cerca de sí misma, parecían dos llamas pegadas.

"¿Están bien todos?", pregunto Applejack al notar que se empezaron a recuperar.

"Yo sí", respondió Rarity.

"Ajam", como una respuesta afirmativa de Rainbow con Spike estaban acostados juntos con Fluttershy que ella afirmo con la cabeza.

"Nosotros igual", contestaron al unisonó Alba y Starlight, donde el semental estaba de cabeza mientras la unicornio estaba atravesando un librero.

"¿Pero qué pasó?", pregunto Twilight para todos.

"Una ardilla que odia a Alba lo ataco y cuando intentamos quitarlo se puso en medio de tu hechizo y ahora es una bola de fuego", dijo rápidamente una pony rosada.

"¿QUE?", exhalo con Fluttershy cuando escucho del accidente del pobra animal. Para que todos empezaran a acercarse al centro de la biblioteca para ver la flama.

"Vaya pobre animal", menciono Alba para colocarse a lo más cerca. "¿Por qué me odiaba?", dijo en tono triste para poner su pesuña más cerca de del fuego para después esquivar la misma flama que empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad.

"ESTA VIVA", gritaron todos los presentes al ver el movimiento del fuego, observaron como en línea recta atraviesa un pequeño librero quemando hasta los cimientos.

"MI LIBROSSSS", grito la princesa al ver como se incineraban unos de los estantes de la biblioteca para luego crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la flama en movimiento, pero apenas se creó la rompió en mis pedazos la ardilla en llamas como si no hubiera una barrera impidiendo su paso dejando sorprendida a Twilight, cuando se dirigía a la puerta para empezar a quemar otras partes del castillo se logró ver una ráfaga de color celeste para notar que al frente de la flama estaba Rainbow con una cubeta.

"TE TENGO", grito para intentar atraparla, pero a los últimos segundo la bestia en llama acelero de una forma para dirigirse a la puerta y escapar. "¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida?", se preguntó la pegaso con rabia por no lograr su objetivo.

"A pesar de que ti la cubeta", se quejó Pinkie.

"No es momento para esto", fueron interrumpido por Starlight captando la atención de todos menos Twilight que se acercaba a los libros quemados pronunciando la frase mis preciados libros. "No sé qué paso pero esa ardilla ahora es una bola de fuego inmune a la magia", logrando impactar a los que escuchaban. "Si escapa del castillo va ser peligroso para Ponyville", concluyo dejando preocupados a todos.

"¿Pero cómo lo detenemos?", pregunto Rarity.

"No podemos usar magia y si es más rápida que Rainbow, no podremos atraparla", menciono Applejack para entender la situación.

"NO ES MAS RAPIDA QUE YO", grito con ira para después salir de la biblioteca.

"No aguanta nada", dijo la pony granjera al ver la actitud de su amiga.

"¿Pero cómo lo paramos?", se preguntó Spike para todos.

"Y si la mojamos", se escuchó un susurro proveniente de Fluttershy.

"Eso podría funcionar, después de todo es una llama", contesto Spike ante la respuesta obvia para después acercase a Twilight. "Twi sé que estas mal por tus libr..", no continuo su oración al notar un pedazo de papel quemado que no era lo mismo que los libro de la biblioteca para agárralo con sus garras. "No puede ser", menciono con un tono de voz un tanto ahogado.

"Spike", dijo la alicornio para luego notar lo que tenía en su garra era un pedazo de papel de comic. "AY que bueno no era mis libro, eran los comic de Spike", pronuncio con alivio.

"NOOOOOOOOOO", grito arrodillado el dragón al entender su perdida. Luego la princesa se levantó para dirigirse a los presente

"Escuchen todos tenemos apagar a esa criatura antes de que queme el castillo o huya al pueblo", declaro Twilight con firmeza a todos los presentes.

"Entendido", afirmaron todos para salir para empezar a irse de la biblioteca, pero antes de que pudiera salir Pinkie es detenida para voltear para ver que era Alba.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor".

MIENTRAS TANTO

"VEN AQUI", grito Rainbow mientras continuaba la persecución a de la llama que se movía en zig-zag a una gran velocidad siendo capaz de moverse entre la superficie de la paredes para esquivar a la pegaso, continuaron de esa manera hasta que Dash por fin logra atraparla con sus pesuñas, pero ocasionado que se quemara por olvidar del estado de la criatura por querer demostrar que no la superaran en velocidad.

"AHH", grito por la quemadura liberando la flama para que saliera disparada a otra dirección.

"Rainbow, ¿estás bien?", escucho la pegaso para notar quien lo dijo fue su amiga Applejack acompañada con Twilight y Fluttershy con algunas cubeta con agua.

"Si si estoy bien, pero logre atraparla", respondió con orgullo para demostrar su velocidad.

"Que haremos contigo", contesto la pony granjera ante la afirmación de su amiga.

"Oigan, ¿Y los demás?", preguntó Dash a ver solo un grupo de sus amigas.

"No dividimos para encontrar la llama mas rápido", respondió la princesa.

"¿Por dónde se fue?", pregunto de forma de murmuro una pegaso amarilla.

"Cuando la solté se fue por ahí", respondió señalando con su pesuña levemente quemada.

"Solo tu tocarías el fuego con tus pesuñas descubiertas", menciono Applejack.

"Eso no import…", intento decir Rainbow hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito con la voz de Spike.

"AQUÍ ESTAAAAA", para que todos después siguieran a donde provenía voz. Al llegar notaron como la flama esquivaba sin detenerse en el suelo los lanzamientos de agua de sus amigos, para ver que se dirigía a una puerta abierta que dirigía al trono del castillo.

"Oh no", menciono Twilight al ver donde se dirigía. "DETENGALO SI ENTRA AHÍ QUEMARA LOS RESTO DEL GOLDEN OAK", grito la alicornio al darse cuenta que las raíces de antigua biblioteca y hogar podían ser convertidos en cenizas en algunos segundos. Cuando escucharon la exclamación de su amiga todos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar para impedirlo pero cuando la flama estaba atravesando la puerta en ese momento aparece Pinkie poniendo una vara de acero 3 metros de alto que poseía una cuerda atada en la punta, logrado que la flama subiera por a vara.

"AHORA ALBAA", grito Pinkie con entusiasma para que Alba saliera disparado por la puesta mientras tenia atado el otro extremo de la cuerda de la vara.

"MUEVASEEEE", grito para que después los demás le dieran el paso cuando se acercaba, en ese momento la llama subió hasta la punta y empezó a seguir por la cuerda que Alba llevaba.

("Tenia razón"), pensó como veía como la flama lo seguía.

HACE UNOS MINUTOS.

"¿Qué paso?", pregunto de forma calmada cuando vio que Alba la detuvo.

"Creo poder atraparla".

"¿Cómo?", haciendo otra pregunta al oír la afirmación de su nuevo amigo.

"No sé por qué pero solo puede moverse por las superficie", menciono confiado. "Si logramos colocarla en algo con un solo camino y tirarla a un lado con agua debería salvarse, la pregunta es con que", término para dar una pausa al no saber que utilizar.

"¿Cómo esto?", pregunto mostrando una cuerda la pony rosada.

"Si eso", exclamo al ver la respuesta al frente de su ojo. "Pero.. de ¿Dónde la sacaste?", pregunto para luego decir. "Bah, olvidado no hay tiempo, el tema de ahora es un lugar con agua".

"OH OH OH", decía Pinkie mientras levanta una de sus pesuñas.

"Bueno Pinkie", dijo para oír el comentario de su amiga.

"En la piscina detrás del castillo", afirmo la pony rosada.

"¿Hay una piscina?", pregunto al no saber eso el terrestre azul.

"Si tranquilo", respondió de forma alegre.

"Entonces no hay problema, ¿Podrías de alguna forma colocar la flama en la cuerda?", pregunto recibiendo como respuesta la agitación de la cabeza de Pinkie como una afirmación.

PRESENTE

("Ahora por la escalera al cuarto piso"), era sus pensamientos de Alba mientras corría para mantener la cuerda tirante para que la llama continuara en la cuerda. ("Según Pinkie si salto por la ventana caeré a la piscina"), fueron sus pensamientos para luego saltar por esa ventana, mientras se preparada para dar un clavado se pudo notar de algo que solo le permitió decir una frase gritando.

"NO HAY NINGUNA PISCINA", cuando estaba cayendo cierra los ojos por el miedo al impacto contra el suelo, pero lo inesperado para él fue que un gran splah. Al salir a tomar aire noto que la flama había vuelto a ser una ardilla y estaba en su cabeza inconsciente y que estaba en una piscina olímpica inflable de color amarillo para luego notar que Pinkie estaba al frente de él.

"¿Pero qué?", solo puedo preguntar al no entender que sucedía.

"Piscina olímpica inflable Pinkie para cualquier momento tener una fiesta en ella", dijo la pony rosada de forma de una anuncio comercial. "Te dije que abría una piscina".

"Ajaja….", reía de forma cansada por el pequeño momento de muerte que pudo tener. En ese momento el resto sale del castillo para notar que Alba estaba en una piscina con la ardilla en su cabeza.

"GUA Pinkie trajiste la piscina para fiesta", declaro Rainbow a su amiga.

"Siempre la traigo", dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

"OH lograste detenerlo", decía Starlight sorprendida por la hazaña del terrestre.

"Si pero estoy muy cansado", dijo Alba mientras salía de la piscina, pero en ese momento Twilight se acerca a él para darle un abraso.

"Gracias", susurro mostrando su gratitud.

"Tranquila en parte fue mi culpa", dijo el pony azul como respuesta.

"Pero igual, protegiste este lugar y como no tienes un lugar donde quedarte ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?", le pregunto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿No será una molestia?", dijo de forma alegre como respuesta.

"Claro que no", respondió la princesa con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias", respondió Alba recibiendo la alegría de los presentes, para después mirar Rainbow. "Parece que te salvaste", dijo con una sonrisa.

"YES", afirmo la pegaso de color cian al poder librase de su problema.

"Entonces entremos para celebra", dijo Rarity para que todos empezaran a dirigirse al castillo, cuando todos estaban entrado se escuchó el ruido de muchos cañones de confetis para luego notar que había un enorme cartel que decía "BIENVENIDO" y una su amiga Pinkie delante de ella para gritar.

"BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE"

"No sé cómo lo hace", menciono con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa al ver la fiesta sorpresa que hizo su amiga en menos de unos segundo, sintiéndose como en un hogar.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Gracias por leer, ningún animal está siendo lastimado en la realización de este fic. Decidí hacer este capítulo más largo para poder acabar esta parte de la historia. Por favor comente, follow y review, nos vemos.**


End file.
